


Baby Mine

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Kevin handles the baby's sleep pattern. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine

The baby wakes him at four AM every morning and yet, Kevin can't bring himself to mind. He smiles as he scoops the child up, rocking it until it quietens and falls asleep again, the tiny eyelashes fluttering as the baby nestles closer, gripping his finger in tiny hands. 

"Good girl..."

His voice is gentle even as she sleeps, settling her gently back into the cot, noting that whilst the baby has slept on, Karen is now awake and looks faintly confused. 

"It's okay... she's asleep again."

His voice is soft as he moves back to bed, settling and letting Karen curl back against him, aware that they will both be woken again in a few hours, still, he wouldn't change it for the world. Karen had surprised him, insisting they call the child Joelle, a name he has always loved but never mentioned. He isn't surprised, Karen always seems to know him more than he expects, why should baby names be any different. 

"Joelle trusts you already... Daddy Clifton."

"Just like her mother."

Kevin murmurs, kissing her softly.


End file.
